


I loved you, I love you, and I will always love you

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Don't know what type of AU, Drabble, Letter, M/M, bit angsty, just an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have drifted apart.<br/>This is Dean's goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I loved you, I love you, and I will always love you

**Author's Note:**

> So... it's been long time since I've been writing something.  
> It's a bit crappy, but I sort of like how it came out.  
> Based on this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVgixOjGhVU  
> As usual, sorry if my english is not perfect.  
> Hope you like it anyway :'3  
> -Mars.

_"Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_Anywhere, I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

 

_And I will swallow my pride._

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye._

            -Say Something - A Great Big World

* * *

 

"Dear Cas,

I don't know where to start.

It's... difficult, even for me.

I really don't want to do this but.. I need to.

I'm still trying to understand what happened between us.

You know, I still remember the old days when all was good and we enjoyed being with each other.

And I'm trying to understand when all started to be so complicated, when we started drifting apart.

But I really don't know what went wrong.

I don't know and god, it hurts.

You changed me.

Thanks to you I've started to see how much wonderful the world is, that bad things happen but with the help of someone who loves you all gets better.

But it's been three months now, that we barely talk, that we always fight, and then again there's silence.

And I've tried everything to fix things between us, but I didn't succeed.

So... that's the only thing I can do.

I suppose it's better like this, it's bittersweet, but better than living like this.

Just... remember that I loved you, I still love you, and I will always love you.

I hope you won't hate me for leaving like this, though I'm sure you'll hate me for this.

I hope, that once I'm gone, you'll be happy.

Maybe you'll find someone else, who knows.

I'm not sure that I'll be able to do that.

I don't know...

I've just realised I've said some things 2/3 times, but I don't really care.

Ok, it's time I say it properly, my dear Cas: goodbye.

See you soon (or not).

With love,

Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it.  
> Comments are always appreciated.  
> *spreads love*


End file.
